Hydrodynamics
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Gin has recently taken up swimming as a further way to stay in shape. One early night, Sherry decides to pay him a visit. GinSherry vignette. Subtle sexual themes. Written for a prompt by 'the-prompter' on Tumblr.
**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Disclaimer #2:** This fic was written for a **prompt** by Tumblr user 'the-prompter': 'Imagine character B in your OTP visits the local swimming pool to watch character A swim.'

* * *

 **Hydrodynamics**

'Drop by whenever you want.'

Hadn't those been his exact words?

Sherry pressed the palms of her hands against her tightly closed eyes. After a short moment, she let them fall back on the desk and blinked.

Her mind was little more than a heavy chaos of data and formulae. In the dim laboratory, she looked at the shinning computer screen in front of her and then at the well-known keyboard. She would eventually wear it out. Or either she would smash it against a wall. Whatever happened first.

'But why a public swimming pool?'

At her question, Gin had rolled up his eyes – he had been expecting it.

'The Organization has some notable facilities you're surely more than familiar with,' she had added, looking down at her half-empty plate and then back up. She laughed (even if most times only internally) at those who claimed that men couldn't cook. They didn't know Gin.

'I'm… bored?' he had answered at last with the hint of a frown. 'I know both the facilities and those who use it… too well. I mean,' he had added, 'they're always the same. And they're always… part of the Organization. I'm already surrounded by the color black most of the day – why not seek some variety in my free time?'

Sherry stared at her own hands. It was too late anyway, wasn't it? Thursday night… But hadn't he said he usually went swimming then, even if only for half an hour before giving up and going home to rest? She had a look at the tiny square clock at the bottom of the screen. Barely half past nine was it.

Whatever.

Half an hour later, Sherry walked out of the cab and into the fully-lit gym. Wait – was it a gym or simply some public sports facilities? She didn't really know. There was no one at the front desk. Seizing the opportunity, she strolled past it.

The swimming pool wasn't exactly crowded, but there were surely more people than she had expected. Her gaze flew across it, until realizing how hard it would be to actually find him. But luck (or something) seemed to be on her side – suddenly, a figure stopped halfway through the pool, looked up and waved at her. Recognizing his fair skin and the sharp angles of (what could be seen of) Gin's face, Sherry waved back and made a brief smile. Gin adjusted his goggles and then went on swimming.

Sherry found herself staring before she could do anything to avoid it. Her boyfriend's movements were smooth and assertive, almost hypnotic – and quite relaxing to watch. Sidestroke after sidetroke, the boy made his way through the clear waters back and forth. After a while Sherry couldn't really measure, he stopped still at one end of the pool and proceeded to come out of it.

The girl arrived beside him as he finished taking off his goggles. His skin was wet, with tiny drops of water still sparkling here and there. The rest of the siwmmers, including those getting in and out of the pool, didn't seem to mind him or even acknowledge his presence.

'So you did drop by,' Gin noted with a grin of his. His voice was nearly muttered by the noise around the two of them.

'I couldn't keep on working,' she stated, not giving much emotion to her tone or expression. 'And you do swim at night.'

'Only on Thursdays,' he answered. With a fluent movement of his left wrist, Gin took off his cap and his long hair fell free down his head, neck and shoulders like an ash-blonde cascade. Following its movement, Sherry let her gaze wander down the boy's torso, contemplating his well-defined chest for a moment and then his firm abs and belly. 'And not every week. This is the seventh time I come or so.'

'Is it just a fad?' she asked, only partly joking. 'Will you stop coming after a while?'

'I hope not,' he replied. 'I may come less often, but I hope I won't just leave it in a month's time…'

Still having a look at her boyfriend's body, Sherry tried her best not to blush as she got to a certain part of it. That tight orange swimsuit really… suited him…

'Don't you?'

Looking back up, Sherry's gaze finally met Gin's. She made a defiant grin and crossed her arms at her waist.

'Depending,' she answered.

'On?'

'On whether it takes away from you the time you have previously invested on me,' the girl argued. 'Taken to the extreme, you would have to make a choice: either swimming or me. But I don't think we'll face that.'

'Who says we won't?'

'I do.'

After holding the stare for a silent while, Gin laughed and turned his head to one side.

'You do?' he muttered, looking around the place as if waiting for someone else to come and argue in his favor, then turned back at Sherry and moved his head in a quick jolt. His ash-blonde hair flew around for a moment, only to rest back against his back in a matter of seconds. 'Let's go, shall we? I'd better have a shower.'

In the quietest of silences, Sherry let her arms hang down and started to walk by Gin's side. Still no one in or near the pool seemed to notice the couple that strolled across the docks and headed towards the exit door.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

It's been a while since I don't publish anything! **I wrote this fic in early March** right after seeing a prompt on Tumblr one night - it only took me about one hour or so. I first considered publishing it in the following days, but then another idea came to my mind: **translating it and uploading both versions at the same time**. More than a month passed before I could find the time and confidence I needed to do the translation. And then came the process of publication (uploading the document, writing author's notes...). But here we are at last!

 **If you find any kind of mistake, do not hesitate to tell me!** I will be very thankful. Also, if you think I could improve my writing in any way, **your advice is more than welcome.**

Most having been said, I guess it's time to leave. **Thank you for reading.**

 **Lots of love and see you next time!**

Sherry F.


End file.
